


Seven chapters of a lifetime

by francyalterego



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad, Sex, Therapy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francyalterego/pseuds/francyalterego
Summary: Sette capitoli, sette parti, ognuna ispirata ad un prompt della writing week indetta da fanwriters.itSarà quindi un capitolo al giorno per un'intera settimana, tutti i capitoli riguarderanno solo il prompt a cui si ispirano, ma sarà possibile trovare collegamenti anche con i capitoli precedenti/successivi.Saranno sette racconti collegati da un unico filo conduttore: un personaggio attorno a cui gira l'intera vicenda.Non penso di poter definire la storia con un suo unico genere, difatti ogni racconto ha un proprio genere ed un proprio punto di vista. Spero che questo esperimento vi intrattenga a dovere.Buona lettura.Tutti i crediti per l'idea vanno a Fanwriter.it
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Noises

[Angst]

" _Questa storia partecipa a #TheWritingWeek di Fanwriter.it_ "  
» **Day 1**  
» **Lista** : PERSONALIZZATA  
» **Prompt** : Sordità

  
Era iniziato tutto con un fischio.

Un flebile fischio nell'orecchio, quasi sempre coperto dall'inquinamento acustico, dalle parole di qualcuno che chiacchiera al tuo fianco, o dal semplice suono che proviene dalle cuffiette quando le porti alle orecchie.  
Quelle note a volte dolci, a volte rudi, a volte graffianti dovute al tuo amare qualunque genere di musica.  
Tu però sei troppo preso per curarti di quel fischio.  
Lo senti solo se sei in macchina con i finestrini chiusi, o a letto prima di crollare tra le braccia di Morfeo... non hai il tempo di chiederti come farlo smettere, non ti serve, non ti dà fastidio, anzi, ti ci sei quasi abituato.

Il tempo però non è mai clemente, con te non lo è mai stato... e giorno dopo giorno è come se qualcuno alzasse il volume.  
A una settimana dall'inizio senti ancora le voci di chi ti è accanto, ma solo se parlano ad un tono di voce normale. Basta che qualcuno provi a sussurrarti qualcosa all'orecchio che subito non comprendi, hai bisogno di riascoltare, serri leggermente gli occhi alla ricerca del labiale.  
Però gli auricolari ti bastano ad attutire quel fischio. Quando metti quelli e fai partire la musica inizi a sentirlo meno, come agli inizi, a questo punto la musica è diventata una fuga.  
Una fuga quasi obbligata per non impazzire.

Ma tu non hai tempo.  
Andrai a farti visitare domani.  
O domani.  
O domani.  
O domani.  
Ma oggi il fischio è troppo alto. Non senti più cosa ti dice chi ti è di fronte, sei costretto a concentrarti e _sclusivamente_ sul labiale, la situazione è insostenibile.  
Gli auricolari, a volume alto, funzionano... ma lo senti: non funzioneranno per sempre.  
Non basteranno per sempre.  
Ti decidi, sei costretto, _non sarà nulla_ ti ripeti.

Anche il dottore te lo dice.  
_Non si può far nulla_ , ti dice.  
Non era quello che ti ripetevi tu? Suona simile, dopotutto.  
Però ci provi lo stesso, un ultimo tentativo disperato, e quel tempo che non avevi all'inizio lo hai ora. Esami, medici, farmaci, addirittura ipnoterapia.  
Ormai a malapena riesci a dormire, ogni giorno ti alzi dal letto più stanco, con una speranza in meno ed un peso sulle spalle in più.

Oggi però ti sei addormentato, stranamente.  
Hai dormito come un bambino dopo decine di notti quasi insonni, oggi hai dormito come mai prima d'ora, ti alzi sorridendo, ti stiracchi, e sta volta fai partire la musica, ma senza auricolari.  
Strano, pensi, non parte... che si siano rotti gli altoparlanti? Non li usi da un sacco di tempo dopotutto. Attacchi gli auricolari mentre ti dirigi in cucina, felice.  
Ma c'è qualcosa che non va.  
Il mondo intorno a te è fin troppo silenzioso.  
«Buongiorno.» dici ad alta voce... ma non lo senti.  
Non ti senti.  
Non senti nemmeno il rumore dei tuoi passi, né quello dello sgabello cigolante mentre ti ci siedi per guardare il tuo lettore mp3.  
Perché la barra del tempo, sul lettore, scorre... la musica va avanti, ma dagli auricolari non esce alcun suono.  
Prendi l'auricolare destro tra le mani e ci poggi il pollice sopra, la vibrazione la senti.  
Senti il ritmo della musica che tanto ami sul tuo polpastrello.

Ed è come se una parte di te fosse già morta.


	2. Afrodite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fluff] [flashfic]  
> "Questa storia partecipa a #TheWritingWeek di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Day 2  
> » Lista: PERSONALIZZATA  
> » Prompt: POV 1

Le sue gote arrossate la rendevano ancora più bella.  
Il suo petto scandiva un ritmo impreciso, veloce, si alzava ed abbassava in fretta senza un attimo di immobilità. Le baciai la tempia madida di sudore e lei si strinse a me, la circondai ancora di più col braccio sul quale era appoggiata.  
Era stupenda.  
I suoi capelli rossi così spettinati la rendevano ancor più sensuale, le sue labbra carnose mi provocavano, serrate in un lieve sorriso che mai mi sarei tolto dalla mente.  
Era un quadro perfetto in un mondo imperfetto.  
L’ho già detto che era stupenda?  
Non lo dico solo perché fosse mia moglie, lei era _davvero_ stupenda. Non glielo dicevo spesso ma lo pensavo quasi ogni giorno, era la donna più bella che avessi mai incontrato in tutta la mia vita, una di quelle donne per cui nessun’altra ti fa venir voglia di distrarti, né una per strada né una in tv, nessuna. Era una di quelle donne per cui vederne la vecchiaia era un onore, avere entrambi una ruga in più mi rendeva l’uomo più felice del mondo, ma quello lo ero anche semplicemente quando l’avevo al mio fianco.  
In quel momento pensai chiaramente, però, _cos’ho fatto per meritarmi una donna così bella_?  
Nulla, in realtà.  
Lei era una dea scesa sulla terra per me probabilmente, era la mia Afrodite, mi ammaliava ogni giorno senza nemmeno volerlo, ed io ogni giorno me ne innamoravo più di prima.  
La prima volta che l’avevo vista ero già un uomo perso, fu un punto di non ritorno, non me ne separai più; nonostante fossimo giovani capii fin da subito che una parte di me si era legata ormai a lei, ma che speranze avevo? Che speranze aveva un uomo come me di esser anche solo notato da una simile divinità? Pochissime… eppure ci provai, ed ora ero lì, avevamo entrambi le nostre fedi, eravamo nel nostro letto matrimoniale, nudi, stanchi, felici, e nella stanza accanto dormiva nostro figlio.  
«Ti amo.» sussurrai flebilmente, senza che potesse sentirmi.  
Il suo respiro si era ormai acquietato, dormiva profondamente, permettendomi di bearmi di lei, del profumo della sua pelle, della sua essenza, al solo costo di un braccio leggermente addormentato.  
Sorrisi appena, baciandole i capelli e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Era davvero la mia Afrodite, così dicevo sempre… dopotutto io mi chiamavo Ares, quale paragone poteva essere più azzeccato?


	3. Amici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [contenuti forti] [violenza]  
> "Questa storia partecipa a #TheWritingWeek di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Day 3  
> » Lista: PERSONALIZZATA  
> » Prompt: Vicini tranquilli

Ho vissuto in quel quartiere per anni, vivevo in una villa a due piani con mia moglie, avevamo anche un magnifico giardino sul retro dove spesso organizzavamo grigliate con amici. Eravamo però particolarmente legati alla coppia della casa accanto, dei vicini tranquillissimi, amici di una vita che avevamo rincontrato quasi per caso ed a cui ci eravamo riavvicinati dopo il trasloco.  
Il vicinato in realtà era tutto tranquillo, era una delle zone più calme della città, l’avevamo scelta perché desideravamo avere un figlio, io e mia moglie, e lo stesso era stato il pensiero dei nostri amici. L’unica differenza è che loro con qualche tentativo erano riusciti nell’intento, noi ci provavamo da anni… ma ci saremmo riusciti, un giorno o l’altro. Eravamo fiduciosi.  
I primi mesi nel quartiere erano stati tosti, ci stavamo abituando alla nuova zona e la paura di non riuscire ad essere in buoni rapporti con tutti era costante, ma si rivelò totalmente infondata. L’accoglienza fu magnifica, calorosa, ed i nostri amici di una vita fecero di tutto per farci sentire a nostro agio e coinvolgerci negli eventi di quartiere. In poco tempo diventammo una grande famiglia, difficilmente scorderò quei momenti.  
Ma venendo al fulcro del discorso, i nostri amici erano vecchi compagni di scuola superiore e poi di università, lui era come un fratello, e lei… beh, lei era stata la mia vera prima cotta. Era una donna stupenda, sensuale, simpatica, gentile, e con tutto il rispetto per mia moglie, era la donna che volevo avere per sempre al mio fianco quando ero ancora molto giovane.  
Purtroppo per me non mi feci avanti e lei si avvicinò al mio amico, quest’ultimo ignaro del mio interesse… ho deciso di non mettermi in mezzo, dopotutto stava nascendo qualcosa, e io avrei trovato un’altra donna com’era effettivamente successo. Una donna magnifica, certo… ma non ne sarebbe uscita vincitrice in un confronto con _Lei_.  
Ormai mi ero abituato a vederla ogni mattina, dopo aver fatto colazione uscivano entrambi nel loro giardino, lei teneva in braccio il loro figlioletto di appena un anno, lui la guardava con gli occhi di un uomo che non capisce cos’abbia fatto per meritarsi cotanta felicità nella vita.  
E anch’io li guardavo un po’ così, un po’ con l’invidia di quello che sarei potuto essere io, se le cose fossero andate diversamente… dopotutto però la vita va così, a volte ti ritrovi nell’oro, altre con un pugno di mosche in mano, non ci si può far nulla.  
Sta sera però sento particolarmente questa mancanza, questo fallimento... sono particolarmente malinconico, come se ci sia qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato in com'è andata questa vita.  
Mentre ci penso mi distraggo, quasi mi sorprendo di vedere la luce della camera da letto accendersi, nella loro casa, non posso che voltarmi a guardare. La intravedo, si avvicina alla finestra, con i suoi capelli rossi ed un po’ in disordine è ancora più bella.  
Non mi nota, non fa attenzione all’esterno mentre apre le tende della camera da letto; la luce rimasta accesa però lascia decisamente poco spazio all’immaginazione.  
Il bimbo dorme, questo è certo.  
Riesco quasi a sentire i suoi gemiti mentre entrambi godono della loro essenza, riesco quasi a sentire la sua voce soddisfatta, appagata, il suo cadere lentamente tra le braccia di lui dopo che entrambi si sono scambiati un pezzo d’anima.  
Effettivamente li sento davvero, mi trovo dietro la porta della loro camera da letto, dopotutto.  
La cosa utile dell’avere amici stretti è che puoi fidarti ciecamente di loro, ad esempio puoi dargli le chiavi del tuo appartamento per annaffiare le piante senza aspettarti che ne facciano un doppione e se le tengano attendendo il momento opportuno.  
Già, non te lo aspetti.  
Ora sono passati diversi minuti da quando lei è crollata, non sento più alcun suono ma da sotto la porta vedo che le luci sono ancora accese.  
Da quest’angolazione posso anche sbirciare nella stanza del bambino, profondamente addormentato nel proprio lettino.  
Che dolce.  
Per un attimo ci ripenso, cambio idea… ma sento dei passi: il mio amico si è alzato e si sta incamminando verso la porta, verso di me.  
A questo punto prendo la mia decisione in modo fulminio, devo finire ciò che ho iniziato.  
Dovreste vedere la sua faccia quando apre la porta, tra l'altro ancora nudo, e si ritrova me davanti.  
Credo di riuscire a vedere, nei suoi occhi, prevalentemente confusione… e paura quando nota la pistola con cui lo colpisco in pieno volto.  
Lo vedo, è spaesato, distratto, lo colpisco nuovamente, sta volta poco sotto l’orecchio destro, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Crolla a terra in un attimo ma trova la forza di urlare «Scappa!»  
Mi giro di scatto e punto la pistola contro la mia amata… ma lei è ancora sul letto, ormai sveglia, immobile, con il cellulare tra le mani.  
«Hai chiamato la polizia…» sussurro, e poi sorrido. Sempre così attenta, furba, coraggiosa.  
Il bambino inizia a piangere, forse svegliato dal nostro _battibecco_.  
Sospiro e con gli occhi colmi di lacrime le punto la pistola contro, distrutto ma felice «Non ho altra scelta.»  
«Abbassa la pistola…» il mio amico è di nuovo in piedi, son certo che non mi salti addosso solo perché sa che mi basta muovere l’indice di un centimetro per porre fine alla vita di Lei.  
Mi volto lentamente guardandolo con uno sguardo colmo d’odio, tenendo ancora l’arma puntata, il suo volto è un misto di disperazione, sangue e paura.  
Ora non è più tanto bello.  
Prima che possa fare qualunque cosa la vedo con la coda dell’occhio, si è mossa in fretta, in uno scatto istintivo premo il grilletto.  
Prima che possa dire nulla mi giro verso il mio amico e sparo anche a lui, punto su una gamba, costringendolo a cadere in ginocchio. Eppure lui sembra non soffrire, intendo non fisicamente.  
Continua a fissare il corpo della sua donna ora immobile, riversa sul letto, il cui sangue è schizzato persino sul muro alle sue spalle.  
Sembra un quadro, un macabro quadro di un pittore distrutto da anni di sofferenza.  
Il bambino piange ancora, ora più forte, come avesse capito che la sua vita ha appena preso un risvolto inaspettato.  
Punto l’arma alla testa del mio amico «Poteva finire molto meglio…» ormai sento le sirene avvicinarsi in fretta «Ma non potevo permettere che andasse avanti, non potevo permettere che la tenessi ancora tu… capisci? Era inconcepibile.» devo affrettarmi.  
«Ti prego… lascia stare mio figlio.» una preghiera colma di disperazione… eppure non ho motivo di volermi prendere lui, o suo figlio.  
Mi basta essermi preso lei.  
A questo punto sparo tre colpi uno dopo l’altro, destra, sinistra, destra, tutti a pochi millimetri dalle sue orecchie.  
I poliziotti sono già qui, sentiti gli spari sfondano la porta, li sento salire le scale.  
Aspetto di sentirli sul piano, poi sotto lo sguardo distrutto del mio amico mi punto la pistola alla tempia.  
E sparo.


	4. The dance of eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rating rosso] [Erotico]  
> "Questa storia partecipa a #TheWritingWeek di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Day 4  
> » Lista: PERSONALIZZATA  
> » Prompt: Mirror [Kink]

Se dieci anni fa mi avessero detto che mio marito, a distanza di un anno dalla nascita di nostro figlio, avrebbe ereditato una cifra di questo genere, gli avrei riso in faccia.  
Avrei riso così tanto che mi avrebbe fatto male la pancia.  
Invece eravamo lì, nella nostra bellissima casa, a fantasticare di come avremmo usato quei soldi.  
«Il college.» sentii queste parole uscirgli di bocca all’improvviso, come in un’epifania, mentre poggiati allo stipite della cameretta osservavamo nostro figlio dormire.  
Girai leggermente la testa verso di lui, mi abbracciava alle spalle ed aveva poggiato il mento a destra del mio collo «Io pensavo a qualcosa di necessario nel presente, in realtà.»  
Sorrise «La Nintendo Switch? È un po’ piccolo, però…»  
«Una seconda macchina.» rise piano, divertito dalle nostre priorità differenti. Era una risata stupenda, leggera, di quelle che ti restano nella mente per sempre. «L’hai sempre detto, “quando potremo ne prenderemo un’altra”...»  
«Sì, l’ho sempre detto.»  
«Potremmo anche spostarci in quella casa che abbiamo visto tempo fa, quella più vicina a scuola.» lo guardai mentre annuiva, in quel momento gli sarebbe andato bene tutto. Aveva una luce negli occhi che non gli vedevo da un po’, una luce di qualcuno che ha un peso in meno sulle spalle.  
Perché avere un conto in banca vicino allo zero ed un bambino di un anno non ti dà mai tempo di rilassarti, e questo lo sapevamo benissimo.  
Non eravamo materialisti… ma estremamente preoccupati della vita che avremmo dato a nostro figlio.  
«Un pianoforte.» Lo guardai interrogativa, prima di dargli un bacio leggero sulla guancia e lui continuasse la frase «Dopo che ci saremo sistemati davvero, e che avremo messo da parte i soldi per il college… vorrei prendere un pianoforte.» era bravissimo lui, al pianoforte «Voglio insegnargli a suonare, se gli piacerà»  
«A me invece non lo insegnerai?»  
Mi diede un bacio leggero sul collo «Oh, ti insegnerò tante cose…» le sue mani scesero lente sui miei fianchi, fino ad entrare sotto la maglietta per poi risalire «Non hai idea, ti sfinirò per quante cose ti farò imparare…» sospirai a fondo, sentivo la mente fluttuare mentre lui continuava con dei baci lenti lungo tutto il collo, scendeva e poi risaliva, continuando ad accarezzarmi con le mani senza mai spostarsi verso il centro.  
Adorava farmi impazzire.  
In un attimo si staccò, mi girò e si appropriò delle mie labbra in un bacio più intenso, come se avesse aspettato fin troppo prima di prenderselo, portai le mani nei suoi capelli corti e già spettinati mentre lui mi sollevava; portai le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e velocemente ci portò in camera da letto.  
Accese la luce «Le tende» gli sussurrai all’orecchio come se gli stessi dicendo qualcosa di estremamente eccitante. Ridemmo entrambi.  
«La porta.» si aggiunse lui lasciandomi a terra, io mi diressi alla finestra mentre lui chiudeva la porta e si voltava verso di me, sogghignando famelico.  
Sorrisi, furba, avvicinandomi a lui, piano. Mi guardò ancora con quel ghigno, incuriosito, mentre iniziavo a sbottonargli la camicia lentamente, bottone dopo bottone, guardandolo costantemente negli occhi e sfiorando soltanto i suoi muscoli scolpiti.  
«Sentiamo, cosa vorresti insegnarmi?»  
Continuai con estrema calma, un bottone alla volta, come non avessimo fretta «Prima di tutto…» prese un lungo sospiro mentre aprivo l’ultimo bottone della camicia. Passai alla cinta dei jeans, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi, a mezzo centimetro dal suo volto «ti insegnerò ad essere un po’ più veloce» si avventò nuovamente sul mio collo, mordicchiandolo appena, mentre con le mani tornava sotto la maglia e spingeva leggermente il busto verso il mio, impedendomi di continuare slacciargli la cinta.  
Si staccò solo per finire di sfilarmi la maglia, mentre tornava sul mio collo e mi spingeva verso il letto, alla sua sinistra. «Poi…» continuò mentre sganciava il ferretto del reggiseno, facendomi rabbrividire «Ti insegnerò che il gioco lo gestisco io» lo disse sorridendo, con un velo di supponenza, mentre tolto il reggiseno lo lanciava in un angolo della stanza.  
«Perché sei un uomo?» domandai ironica prima che mi scappasse un gemito leggero dalle labbra mentre mi mordicchiava il lobo dell’orecchio destro.  
Era crudele e perfetto al tempo stesso, giocava in modo lento, confondeva i miei piaceri, mi accarezzava, mi mordeva, mi impediva di concentrarmi anche un solo attimo sul mondo circostante che non comprendesse noi due.  
«Perché sono un dio.» mi spinse dolcemente sul letto prima di togliermi i pantaloni e, in uno scatto, togliersi i suoi, permettendomi di intravedere attraverso i boxer quanto stesse soffrendo in quella danza lenta. Lo ammirai, poggiata sui gomiti e quasi stesa, mentre si sfilava la camicia dalle braccia facendola cadere a terra e finiva togliendosi anche i boxer «E sono pure un dio maggiore.» continuò prima di leccarsi le labbra.  
Colsi il doppio senso solo qualche attimo dopo «Sbruffone.»  
«Giusto un po’» salì finalmente sul letto, a gattoni «prova a dire che non me lo posso permettere.» mi morsi un labbro mentre mi si avvicinava e lentamente e prendeva a baciarmi una gamba, salendo lento.  
Non riuscii a staccargli gli occhi di dosso mentre arrivato al monte di venere addentò l’elastico degli slip iniziando a tirarlo piano, verso il basso.  
«Dio…» sussurrai sentendo il suo respiro caldo darmi un brivido, chiusi gli occhi mentre sfilati gli slip riprendeva a risalire nuovamente, lento, ricominciando la tortura baciandomi ogni centimetro di pelle che gli capitasse sotto le labbra, superò il monte di venere e si fermò solo quando arrivò al seno destro, che prese a mordicchiare mandandomi brividi di piacere che mi fecero inevitabilmente gemere. Mi tormentò diversi minuti prima di plasmare la situazione a suo piacimento, mi sollevò dai fianchi e si stese sulla schiena per poi portarmi a cavalcioni su di lui.  
Era un cambio che non mi aspettavo.  
Prima che potessi fargli domande, si mosse lentamente e in modo ancor più inaspettato iniziò a fondere i nostri corpi reggendomi ancora dai fianchi, in modo calmo, misurato, come se sapesse benissimo il modo di sciogliermi la mente.  
Chiusi gli occhi d’istinto, appoggiandomi sui suoi addominali, ma prontamente si fermò. «Apri gli occhi.»  
Li riaprii subito pur di non farlo fermare, aveva fissato lo sguardo nel mio e subito riprese; in quel momento era difficile anche ragionare su quel che stesse dicendo, ero argilla tra le sua mani, malleabile allo stremo. Arrivò fino in fondo e si bloccò per un attimo, era in estasi, lo eravamo entrambi. «Questa è una delle lezioni più importanti.» disse con non poco sforzo, prima di prendere un lungo respiro e iniziare a muoversi e sollevarmi dai fianchi, lo accompagnai subito nei movimenti, e iniziando a gemere silenziosamente chiusi nuovamente gli occhi «La lezione è che sei magnifica.» continuò la frase precedente, mentre iniziavamo un ritmo più incalzante «Riapri gli occhi, e guardati allo specchio.» lo sentii quasi come se fosse lontano, ma in quel momento compresi perché avesse ribaltato la scena poco prima.  
Alle sue spalle c’era l’armadio con le ante a specchio, specchio che rifletteva perfettamente tutta la scena. Riaprii gli occhi e ci guardai, era una scena erotica, eccitante, magnifica; eravamo spettinati, scomposti, il letto era un disastro e i vestiti ad un lato erano stropicciati, in disordine. Nell’intera stanza si sentivano solo i nostri gemiti, i nostri sospiri, i nostri corpi sudati che si univano in una danza. The dance of eternity, la chiamavamo noi, quel momento sembrava infinito, c’erano solo le nostre anime lì, le nostre anime che continuavano a donarsi un piacere intenso, dolce, che solo noi due sapevamo creare.  
Iniziò con un ritmo ancor più sostenuto, ed io dovetti per forza gemere più forte, ero al limite, continuai a guardarci nello specchio finché non divenne tutto astratto, solo un insieme di colori senza contorni, fluttuavo, sta volta lo facevamo entrambi. Gememmo all’unisono, e caddi sul suo petto, inerme, senza forze. Era stata una delle danze migliori che avessimo mai fatto.

Alla fine ci eravamo entrambi stesi nel letto, comodi, coperti a metà dal lenzuolo, ed io mi ero poggiata al suo braccio. Mi baciò la tempia ed io mi strinsi di più a lui, mentre con il braccio mi circondava totalmente le spalle, come solo lui sapeva fare, facendomi sentire protetta e amata come mai mi ero sentita.  
Fu così che mi addormentai, dolcemente cullata dal suo amore,  
felice.


	5. Analisi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Angst]  
> "Questa storia partecipa a #TheWritingWeek di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Day 5  
> » Lista: PERSONALIZZATA  
> » Prompt: Angst

«La vita fa schifo.» la donna non batté ciglio, ma anzi continuò a guardare l’uomo in attesa che continuasse la frase. «Meglio, il mondo fa schifo, ed io ci ho messo dentro un’anima innocente, allo schifo.»  
Teneva il gomito sul bracciolo della poltrona in tessuto verde bottiglia, aveva il mento poggiato al dorso della mano e si sforzava di non guardare la donna dalla pelle ambrata che, seduta ad un paio di metri da lui su una poltrona blu-mare, scriveva qualcosa sul taccuino.  
Lei scriveva sempre, anche quando lui si sedeva in modo diverso dal solito o faceva un gesto diverso dai classici.  
Prese la parola solo quando lo vide tacere per oltre un minuto «Me lo dici ad ogni seduta.»  
Ormai lui aveva imparato a leggere il labiale «Allora non capisco cosa stia scrivendo di nuovo su quel foglio di carta.» seguirono brevi attimi di silenzio «Anzi, sa che le dico? Non mi interessa che sta scrivendo.»  
Ancora silenzio, sta volta interrotto dalla donna «Il mondo può essere peggiorato dal tuo punto di vista, ma puoi ancora fare in modo che tuo figlio abbia una vita felice.» cazzate, per lui erano tutte cazzate. Un bambino senza la propria madre non viveva di certo bene, e con un padre triste e sordo, idem.  
La verità era che lui non era più adatto a crescere suo figlio, e l’altra verità era che quel mondo non era adatto per un bambino, con lei al suo fianco si era soltanto illuso che le cose potessero migliorare.  
Beh, non potevano farlo.  
«Ares.» lo richiamò la donna, mentre lui era perso nei propri pensieri «Se non ti apri a me… se continui ad analizzare il contesto, se analizzi il mondo e non come ti senti tu, queste sedute saranno inutili.»  
«Come mi dovrei sentire?» attaccò a parlare subito, senza lasciarle il tempo di dire altro, noncurante di sapere se avesse intenzione di aggiungere qualcosa «Cosa resterebbe da analizzare di me, sentiamo?» continuò, retorico, ormai una ruga di rabbia gli adornava costantemente la fronte «Ho perso mia moglie, uccisa dal mio migliore amico, le sembra qualcosa di lontanamente comprensibile? Le sembra che potrei mai riprendermi da un evento del genere? Anche tra dieci anni, sarò ancora vedovo, e mi porterò ancora dietro l’invisibile cicatrice di quella notte. Sarò ancora sordo, non sentirò mai la voce di mio figlio chiamarmi papà, non sentirò mai più le note di un pianoforte, non sentirò mai più la voce di mia moglie… e prima o poi la dimenticherò, è inevitabile.» aveva lentamente portato i gomiti sulle ginocchia, e si era raccolto il volto nelle mani, disperato.  
Anche se la dottoressa avesse detto qualcosa, in quel momento non l’avrebbe sentita né vista.  
«La verità… la verità è che ho paura.» sembrava che le lacrime volessero uscire da lui, liberarlo… ma ne aveva piante fin troppe. «La verità è che mi sento perso, non ho più un punto di riferimento.» prese fiato, come se non riuscisse a respirare più normalmente, come se lentamente la sua anima gli stesse scivolando via dalle mani e lui fosse totalmente inerme dinanzi a quel dolore.  
La verità era che lui era davvero inerme, vittima degli eventi, e da quando aveva perso l’udito si sentiva ancora più vulnerabile al mondo esterno.  
E come avrebbe potuto proteggere il suo bambino se non riusciva a proteggere nemmeno sé stesso?  
Non poteva, era questa la conclusione a cui era arrivato.  
Alzò lo sguardo appena per vedere le labbra della donna, che però rimasero ferme, immobili, come in attesa.  
Aveva scritto qualcosa sul taccuino? Non ne aveva idea… eppure non gli importava più, in quell’istante.  
«Le basta, come analisi di come mi sento?»  
Non tentennò nemmeno un attimo, nel rispondergli.  
«È un buon inizio».


	6. Deimos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa a #TheWritingWeek di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Day 6  
> » Lista: PERSONALIZZATA  
> » Prompt: Ares

_Non era raro che mi fermassi ad ammirarlo di nascosto, quando era distratto.  
Era sempre stato un bel ragazzo, imponente, di bell’aspetto, costantemente sbarbato e mai sciatto, sembrava una scultura perfetta in ogni proporzione, studiata e restaurata giorno per giorno per far sì che non perdesse mai la sua bellezza.  
Io lo ammiravo, ma lui sembrava quasi non accorgersene… sembrava quasi distante. Scoprii solo dopo che in realtà aveva perso la testa nel primo istante in cui ci eravamo incontrati.  
Fui la prima a godere delle sue attenzioni giorno per giorno, era partito con dei piccoli accorgimenti, mi corteggiava con grazia, senza troppa fretta… compreso il fatto che ricambiavo il suo affetto aveva poi iniziato a dedicarmi tutte le attenzioni di cui era capace, voleva conquistarmi sempre di più, senza rendersi conto che già lo amavo.  
Era nato così il nostro amore, inavvertitamente di nascosto agli occhi degli altri ci eravamo avvicinati ed ormai eravamo incapaci di allontanarci.  
Tutti intorno erano contro di noi: i nostri genitori, i nostri amici, persino il suo migliore amico continuava a cercare di farlo desistere… ma in fondo non ci importava.  
Vivemmo per poco nell’ombra, poi per forza di cose lasciammo che la luce ci illuminasse, che ci mostrasse al mondo così com’eravamo, innamorati persi, inseparabili.  
Ovviamente non avemmo vita facile, ma le cose andarono sempre meglio, e di certo non ci facemmo abbattere solo perché non avevamo il consenso di tutti coloro che erano al nostro fianco.  
E ora ci trovavamo lì, all’alba di un giorno estivo, sull’Areopago, una famosa collina Atenese, dopo un lungo viaggio costato mesi e mesi di lavoro intenso. Il dio della guerra era inginocchiato dinanzi a me e cercava a tutti i costi di aprire la tasca laterale del suo zaino, dando sfoggio di tutta la sua forza imprecando contro la zip inceppata.  
«Possibile che riesca a rovinare anche un momento simile…» si chiedeva borbottando mentre io mi abbassavo alla sua altezza. Poggiai un ginocchio a terra e mi sporsi verso di lui «Vuoi una mano?»  
Mentre sospirava gli comparve sul volto un broncio per niente degno di un dio che rappresenta la sete di sangue «Sarebbe dovuto essere il nostro momento… sarebbe dovuto essere perfetto.»  
«A me sembra perfetto.»  
«Sto litigando con una zip.»  
«Ti tremano le mani dall’emozione.»  
«Ti ho portata sulla collina dove pare esserci stato il primo processo per omicidio della storia per farti la proposta di matrimonio, e vengo battuto da una zip. Sono un disastro.» Effettivamente era tutto particolarmente teatrale.  
«Sei perfetto.» detto questo poggiai delicatamente la mano destra sulla sua, e gliela spostai sull’altra zip, quella a sinistra dello zaino.  
Quella vera, non la zip di abbellimento messa lì solo per rispettare l’estetica simmetrica del prodotto.  
Aprì velocemente la tasca, e ci tirò fuori la scatolina. Se la rigirò tra le mani «Siamo la coppia più bizzarra del mondo…»  
«Sì.»  
Spalancò appena gli occhi «Sì che siamo la coppia più bizzarra del mondo?»  
«Sì… e sì, ti voglio sposare.»_  
  
«Per l’amor di Zeus, puoi venire un attimo ad aiutarmi con questo aggeggio infernale?»  
Il ragazzo sbuffò sentendo la voce del padre urlare dall’altra parte della casa. Non era davvero infastidito, ma gli dispiaceva interrompere la sua lettura sul più bello.  
Osservò ancora una volta le scritte tondeggianti sui fogli un po’ ingialliti, prima di chiudere il quadernetto che teneva tra le mani, steso sul proprio letto.  
“ _Diario di A._ ” c’era scritto sulla copertina, sempre a mano.  
Suo padre affermava spesso che stesse per “Diario di Afrodite”, non si stancava mai di dirglielo, e lui ogni volta non replicava.  
Era una delle poche cose rimastegli diverse dalle foto che gli permettessero di crearsi un’immagine di sua madre… e forse, quelle scritture, quei racconti romanzati sulla storia che aveva avuto con suo padre, erano la cosa che più lo avvicinava a lei.  
Ed erano anche molto divertenti, doveva ammettere.  
«Lo sai che posso installarti un virus in qualunque momento, vero?» sentì ancora il padre urlare e decise di alzarsi, pur di farlo smettere. Posò il diario sul proprio comodino ed uscì dalla propria stanza.  
Quando arrivò in soggiorno lo vide macchinare con un tablet, che era stato appoggiato in modo per niente fisso dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere uno spartito di carta, poco sopra i tasti del pianoforte.  
Era riuscito, miracolosamente, a convincere suo padre a passare dalla carta al digitale; ma pareva fosse abbastanza restio a capire come funzionasse.  
L’uomo si girò verso di lui mentre si avvicinava e lo osservò sedersi al suo fianco, su un altro sgabello.  
«Prima di tutto… non c’era un appoggio per il tablet, da mettere qui?» domandò il ragazzo, ovvio.  
L’altro si guardò intorno, come se lo stesse cercando da qualche parte «… credo l’abbia preso il cane.»  
Il giovane alzò gli occhi al cielo, seppur col sorriso «Non è indispensabile.» concluse cercando di sistemare il dispositivo in modo che non cadesse.  
Fatto ciò avviò il programma ed iniziò a sistemare tutte le impostazioni, sotto un paio di occhi ammiranti e curiosi al tempo stesso. Passarono pochi minuti prima che aprisse un file ed uno spartito comparisse dinanzi agli occhi dell’uomo, nero su bianco.  
«Quindi ora…»  
«Premi una nota, e lo spartito scorre.» spiegò interrompendolo, prima di dimostrarglielo. Guardando con attenzione le prime note, suonò in ordine i tasti corrispondenti sul piano, mentre le note corrispondenti sullo schermo si illuminavano una dopo l’altra. «Capito?»  
L’altro annuì, meravigliato «Non so come farei senza di te» gli scompigliò i capelli affettuosamente, guardandolo negli occhi «Grazie, Deimos.»  
Il figlio sorrise appena, stranito «Figurati.» per lui era così semplice, a volte si sorprendeva di come il padre potesse emozionarsi per così poco… però dopo un po’ capiva.  
Quando l’uomo iniziò a premere le dita sui tasti le note si diffusero armoniose per tutta la casa. Fu in quel momento che Deimos, osservandolo attento e restando al suo fianco, capì che quella era una delle piccole cose di vitale importanza per lui, e si commosse come solo suo padre gli aveva insegnato a fare.  
Perché quello era uno dei pochi momenti in cui Ares udiva qualcosa, tramite la memoria, tramite i ricordi… uno dei pochi momenti in cui sentiva la stessa identica cosa che sentiva suo figlio, in cui entrambi, grazie a quelle note, si legavano l’uno all’altro indissolubilmente.


	7. Soldatino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa a #TheWritingWeek di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Day 7  
> » Lista: PERSONALIZZATA  
> » Prompt: Umani

Si sentiva vuoto.  
Era come se tutto fosse finito, come se fosse arrivato ad un capolinea e non potesse far nulla per cambiare le cose, per migliorare o semplicemente provare ad andare avanti.  
Ogni giorno gli sembrava di andare a sbattere la testa contro un muro nel tentativo di fare un passo impossibile da fare.  
Aprì gli occhi, nonostante fosse giorno la cameretta era buia, le tende erano chiuse, era possibile vedere solo i contorni del mobilio posizionato in giro con dovizia di particolari poco più di un anno prima.  
Posò il gomito sul bracciolo sinistro della sedia a dondolo e ci posò sopra il mento, guardando con sguardo vuoto davanti a sé.  
Nel lettino dormiva suo figlio… che vita gli avrebbe potuto dare, lui?  
A quel punto che padre sarebbe potuto essere?  
Non lo sapeva, e questo lo spaventava più di ogni altra cosa.  
Perché l’essere umano è un animale, dopotutto, ha reazioni istintive impossibili da prevedere. Strinse l’impugnatura della pistola che teneva nella mano destra, mollemente poggiata sul tavolino al suo fianco.  
Era un capolinea, dopotutto.  
L’analisi della sua situazione l’aveva portato a pensare a quello. Una volta arrivati alla fine… non si può che farla finita. Che senso aveva andare avanti?  
Che senso aveva rischiare di rovinare ancora di più la vita di quel bambino?  
Nessuno.  
Gli conveniva molto di più che fosse qualcuno di diverso ad occuparsene, qualcuno che ne avesse le capacità psichiche che lui aveva perso.  
Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e prese un lungo sospiro, l’impugnatura, prima fredda, era ormai diventata calda sotto la presa ferrea della sua mano, la teneva da così a lungo che poteva pensare fosse divenuta parte di sé.  
Era ironico cosa la vita gli avesse riservato.  
Una marea di alti e bassi, un’alternanza di terrore e felicità costanti, come se volesse prendersi gioco di lui. Forse c’era davvero qualcuno, lassù, che si prendeva gioco di lui… una divinità superiore? Il karma? Alla fine non gli importava.  
Non più di tanto, almeno.  
  
La questione era che se non l’avesse fatta finita, non avrebbe saputo quale sarebbe stato il passo successivo.  
La casa gli ricordava sua moglie, il suo bambino gliela ricordava tantissimo, continuava a sentire la sua voce, solo e soltanto la sua voce, e ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva il suo viso.  
Rivedeva il suo viso stupendo quando erano ancora giovani, lo rivedeva quando avevano deciso di sposarsi, lo rivedeva quando era nato il loro bambino, e poi lo rivedeva bianco, pallido, dentro una cassa in legno.  
Ogni giorno.  
Ogni giorno rivedeva tutti quei momenti, e ogni giorno si convinceva sempre di più che era quello, il segno che gli serviva. Il segno per capire che ci sarebbe dovuto morire lui, quella notte, e che avrebbe concluso il lavoro.  
  
Ora.  
  
Aprì gli occhi e strinse la pistola, l’avrebbe sollevata all’altezza della propria tempia se non avesse visto due occhi incuriositi, fissarlo.  
I capelli rossi e spettinati incorniciavano il suo viso confuso, sembrava volesse capire che stava succedendo, restava fermo, in silenzio, restando in piedi solo reggendosi alla sbarra del lettino, che aveva preso a mordicchiare distrattamente.  
Mantenne una voce bassa mentre gli parlava «Non guardarmi…»  
Il bambino rise. Rideva di lui? Rideva del suo stupido ordine incomprensibile? Probabile.  
Ares si mise più dritto sulla sedia, come se dovesse mostrarsi composto davanti agli occhi del piccolo, che sorpreso da quel movimento dopo infiniti attimi di immobilità, si mise dritto pure lui.  
«Stai rovinando il lettino.» il bambino rise di nuovo.  
Gli parlava come se stesse parlando ad un adulto, ed il bambino rispondeva sfacciatamente come un adolescente ribelle.  
Prima che potesse ridere ancora, fu distratto da un piccolo soldatino sul mobile al suo fianco. Ormai annoiato dal padre, si spostò camminando reggendosi sempre ai bordi del lettino, e si sporse tentando di arrivare all’altezza del mobile. Allungava la mano, senza capire che non ci sarebbe mai potuto arrivare; non prima di qualche altro mese, almeno.  
Fu in quel momento che, inavvertitamente, Ares sentì qualche lacrima solcargli il viso. Perché piangeva?  
Perché continuava a disperarsi? La stava facendo finita, no? A breve sarebbe finito tutto…  
  
Eppure, vedere quel bambino non riuscire nemmeno a prendere il suo piccolo soldatino, lo stava distruggendo dall’interno. Il piccolo si sforzava per una cosa così infima, mentre lui si stava lasciando andare.  
Stava lasciando solo suo figlio in quello schifo di mondo, si stava liberando di ogni responsabilità, di ogni problema, stava commettendo l’atto più egoista che potesse commettere in tutta la sua vita senza nemmeno sforzarsi, senza fare nemmeno un tentativo.  
Lasciò la pistola sul tavolino alla sua destra quasi come scottasse, come se tenerla ancora gli avrebbe fatto male davvero.  
Strinse e riaprì la mano un paio di volte prima di alzarsi dalla sedia ed avvicinarsi al bambino; quest’ultimo lo ignorò totalmente, nel tentativo di raggiungere il suo obiettivo ad ogni costo.  
L’uomo, senza proferir parola, prese il piccolo soldatino verde e glielo porse, facendo nascere un grandissimo sorriso sul volto del bambino che subito lo prese ed iniziò a mordicchiarne la testa.  
Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche minuto. «Sono un padre terribile…» prese dal mobile l’altro soldatino, un po’ più grande, ed iniziò a rigirarselo tra le mani «Sono un padre terribile con un’enorme eredità che non sa nemmeno come si tenga un cane. Figurati se so educare un bambino…» passò il pollice lungo il fucile del giocattolo in plastica. Lui poteva vivere diversamente da quel soldatino se lo voleva, senza combattere con nessuno… poteva vivere in pace, no?  
«Crescerai maleducato e sciatto, mangerai pop-corn dolci davanti alla tv guardando serie tv tutto il giorno e mi chiederai i metodi migliori per copiare i compiti a scuola…» Ares mise il gioco a posto sul mobile ed il bambino lanciò il proprio soldatino nella stessa direzione nel tentativo di imitarlo, facendoli cadere entrambi più qualche altro gioco. Fatto ciò allungò le braccia in una tacita richiesta di essere preso in braccio.  
«Ed a me piacerai tantissimo così.» lo accontentò, prendendolo e stringendolo a sé, per poi sedersi a terra, sul tappeto in gommapiuma «Saremo visti malissimo da tutti, ma ti prometto che farò di tutto perché entrambi saremo felici, sempre.» gli diede un bacio leggero sulla fronte, mentre il piccolo riprendeva ad osservarlo ascoltandolo, attento, quasi come potesse capirci qualcosa «Però dovrai collaborare, un po’… l’avrai notato che sono un po’ triste, ogni tanto.» lo era, parecchio… ed avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimediare, avrebbe visto qualcuno e si sarebbe impegnato per tornare ad essere felice, pur non dimenticando tutti i momenti belli che aveva passato con la sua Afrodite «Se collaborerai un po’, saremo felici entrambi. Daremo il centodieci percento… saremo sulla cresta dell’onda, insieme, ci sembrerà di essere sulle stelle.» indicò teatralmente le stelle proiettate sul soffitto da un lumino comprato tempo prima.  
Il piccolo guardò in alto e sorrise, per poi spostare lo sguardo nuovamente in quello del padre.  
«Papà!» lo indicò.  
Gli occhi di Ares si illuminarono.  
Il labiale di un bambino non è semplice da leggere… eppure era convinto di averglielo visto dire. Era sicuro che fosse quella la parola.  
Annuì commosso, sì, era il suo papà.  
E non era di certo il momento per smettere di esserlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non mi aspettavo di riuscirci davvero, ma eccomi qui alla fine di questo piccolo grande viaggio.  
> Prima di parlare della storia in sé, vorrei ringraziare con tutta me stessa chiunque abbia commentato (o commenterà) i racconti, chiunque li abbia solo letti (o li leggerà), ma anche chiunque abbia aperto la storia e sia rimasto a metà perché poco convinto.  
> In particolare, vorrei fare un ringraziamento speciale a chi mi ha fatto conoscere questa writing week, thedoctor1002 , che ha anche deciso di supportarmi lungo il viaggio leggendo ogni racconto e dandomi il suo preziosissimo giudizio.  
> Davvero, grazie.  
> Ovviamente passate sul suo profilo, vi consiglio di leggere i racconti frutto della sua writingweek ma anche tutte le altre sue storie. Scrive davvero bene, a differenza mia non ha ripreso dopo una lunga pausa e si vede, sul serio.
> 
> Detto ciò, tornando alla storia, è nata un po’ come un esperimento di scrittura dopo mesi e mesi di stop, non sapevo se collegarli inizialmente, ma ragionandoci su è come se la ragnatela si sia sviluppata da sola mentre sceglievo i prompt. Penso sia evidente che l’ordine dei racconti non è cronologico, mi riservo di descrivere qui di seguito l’ordine temporale (con una qualche piccola spiegazione su tutti e sette i racconti):  
> 1 » Day4: The Dance Of Eternity [Kink – Mirror] È stato il mio primo tentativo con il genere erotico, ma devo dire di esserne abbastanza soddisfatta. Il titolo del racconto è ispirato all’omonima canzone dei Dream Theater, e quindi anche alla loro canzone “Metropolis Pt.1” in cui l’ultima frase è proprio “Love is the dance of eternity”  
> 2 » Day2: Afrodite [Fanfiction – POV 1] Qui l’analogia è quasi scontata, il mito di Ares e Afrodite; è il seguito diretto di “The Dance Of Eternity”, ripreso dal punto di vista di lui.  
> 3 » Day3: Amici [Horror – Vicini tranquilli] anche qui si tratta del mio primo tentativo nel genere horror, e devo ammettere che è stato divertente giocare sull’ambiguità di chi siano i “vicini tranquilli”. Questo succede in contemporanea a “The Dance of Eternity” e “Afrodite”, andando anche oltre temporalmente, dal punto di vista del vicino di casa.  
> 4 » Day1: Noises [Hurt/Comfort – Sordità] mi son resa conto tardi di non aver compreso il significato di Hurt/Comfort. Difatti, ho sfruttato il prompt “sordità” come se dovessi basare un racconto su quella parola. (La copertina è un’immagine di Jensen Ackles, il prestavolto che darei ad Ares, modificata in modo da simulare la copertina della canzone “Larsen” di Caparezza, ispirata al suo acufene). È la conseguenza diretta della fine del racconto “Amici”.  
> 5 » Day5: Analisi [Fanfiction – Angst] Questa è una vera e propria analisi, il protagonista fa un’analisi interiore di sé stesso, combatte con quest’analisi e allo stesso tempo viene analizzato dalla sua analista (bel gioco di parole, mh?)  
> 6 » Day7: Soldatino [Horror – Umani] Non credo di aver rispettato proprio il genere horror qui, ma sacrificare il genere mi sembrava la scelta giusta per dare alla storia il tocco che le serviva. Una sfumatura horror qui avrebbe stonato, per me.  
> 7 » Day6: Deimos [Mitologico – Ares] Qui ho giocato un po', ho descritto l'inizio con parecchie analogie alla mitologia greca senza mai esplicarle, ma specifico che il "Diario" è scritto in modo molto romanzato. Quindi sì, può effettivamente essere definito l'epilogo di tutto, l'happy ending di come è andata a finire la storia di Ares e di suo figlio Deimos.
> 
> Grazie anche a chiunque sia arrivato fino alla fine di questo (fin troppo prolisso) angolo dell’autrice, ma sentivo di dover spendere due parole su questo esperimento che spero sia l’inizio di una totale ripresa nel mondo della scrittura.  
> Ci si legge presto!


End file.
